The Dark Night
is the thirteenth episode of the second season and the 23rd overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary A blackout in Seattle creates dangerous situations throughout the city and the members of Station 19 head out on calls, including locating a missing girl and helping a man on life support where every second counts. Full Summary Cast S192x13AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x13BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x13RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x13JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x13VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x13RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x13TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x13DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x13MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x13PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x13LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S192x13Elliot.png|Elliot S192x13Mila.png|Mila S192x13KathleenNoonan.png|Kathleen Noonan S192x13Graham.png|Graham S192x13Trevor.png|Trevor S192x13JennaMatson.png|Jenna Matson S192x13Officer.png|Officer S192x13WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|William George Bailey Jones S192x13XanderHayes.png|Xander Hayes S192x13PenelopeHayes.png|Penelope Hayes S192x13SlumberPartier.png|Slumber Partier Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Lieutenant Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Sam Anderson as Elliot *Jasika Nicole as Mila *Lisseth Chavez as Kathleen Noonan Co-Starring *Hermie Castillo as Graham *Brian Tichnell as Trevor *Sarah Oh as Jenna *Matthew Winbush as Officer Gates *BJ Tanner as Tuck *Alek Cole as Xander *Vivien Lyra Blair as Penny *Tia Valentine as Slumber Partier Rescues Penny Hayes Station 19 was called out during a power outage because Penelope Hayes, a six year old child with bad asthma, had been missing for two hours. They asked her brother for her favorite hiding spots, but he said she had many. They split up into teams to search. When Andy, Jack, and Kat came upon Ryan and Jenna, they split the teams so Andy, Jenna, and Kat were together. They heard from another building resident that Penny likes to play in the basement, so they went down there, where they found Penny trapped in a washer. When a gas leak was discovered, they started evacuating the building. Everyone but Andy and Sullivan was sent out while they worked to pry open the washer. They were finally able to break the lock and pull her out. They got her out of the building, where they determined she wasn't breathing. They worked to resuscitate. They were successful and Penny regained consciousness. They put her in an ambulance and sent her to the hospital. Elliot While searching the building for Penny Hayes, Ben heard a woman calling out for help. He found Mila doing CPR on her father Elliot, whose life-support machine had turned off when the power went out. Ben took over CPR and called for extra assistance. Mila revealed that he had terminal lung cancer and didn't want to die in a hospital. Travis brought in mobile power and hooked Elliot up before checking on Mila. Elliot regained consciousness and asked why they didn't just let him die. When a gas leak forced an evacuation, they had to move him to a mobile gurney and then said they'd take him to the hospital. He said he didn't want to go to the hospital. When a fire started because of a resident lighting a cigarette, they hastened the evacuation. Elliot then decided to tell Mila to sign his DNR. She said she wasn't ready, but he said he wanted to go outside under the stars with her. They took him outside and lay in the grass with him and his daughter until he died. Graham While searching for Penny, Sullivan and Maya came upon Graham, who was acting odd while eating ice cream. They asked if he had a gas stove and he said he was making pasta when the power went out. Maya checked his stove, but said it wasn't the problem, though there was gas filling the whole apartment, which meant the whole building had to be evacuated. They took Graham out to the Aid Car for further treatment. Trevor When the power in his building went out, Trevor was annoyed that they were searching for a missing child instead of working on getting the power back on. Later, when they discovered a gas leak and went to evacuate the building, he ignored the firefighters' orders and lit a cigarette in his apartment, causing an explosion and starting a fire. They evacuated the building and were able to extinguish the fire. Music "All By Myself" - Maggie Szabo "Fight For Your Life" - John Ripple "Bring Me Home" - G Flip Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.38 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills S192x13-1.jpg S192x13-2.jpg S192x13-3.jpg S192x13-4.jpg S192x13-5.jpg S192x13-6.jpg S192x13-7.jpg S192x13-8.jpg S192x13-9.jpg S192x13-10.jpg S192x13-11.jpg S192x13-12.jpg S192x13-13.jpg S192x13-14.jpg S192x13-15.jpg S192x13-16.jpg S192x13-17.jpg S192x13-18.jpg S192x13-19.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x13BTS1.jpg S192x13BTS2.jpg S192x13BTS3.jpg S192x13BTS4.jpg S192x13BTS5.jpg S192x13BTS6.jpg S192x13BTS7.jpg S192x13BTS8.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes